the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Rossio
|birth_place = Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S. |occupation = Screenwriter}} Terry Rossio (born July 2, 1960) is an American screenwriter. He wrote the films Aladdin, Shrek, and he writes ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. He was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay for Shrek, and won the Annie Award for Writing in a Feature Production, as well as the BAFTA Award for Best Adapted Screenplay for Shrek. He often collaborates with fellow screenwriter Ted Elliott. Life and career Rossio was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan . After graduating from Saddleback High School in Santa Ana, California, he went on to study at California State University, Fullerton where he received his Bachelor of Arts in Communications, with an emphasis in radio, television and film. He is the founder of Wordplay, also known as Wordplayer.com, one of the premier screenwriting sites on the Internet. Along with his writing partner Ted Elliott, Rossio has written some of the most successful American films of the past 25 years, including Aladdin, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Shrek. He is the second most successful screenwriter of all time in terms of domestic box office receipts with totals at around $2.5 billion. In March 2017, Legendary Entertainment announced that Rossio would lead their writers room to help develop the story for Godzilla vs Kong. A press release revealed Rossio as the sole screenwriter for Godzilla vs. Kong. As quoted in the India Times, Deadline Hollywood and other sources, "'Pirates of the Caribbean' writer Terry Rossio has been sued by his former agent for pending commission payment of over two years. Dodie Herskovitz, of Dodie Gold Management, filed a complaint in Los Angeles Superior Court and claimed the screenwriter has not paid her “certain revenues” she is owed under their contract, said The Hollywood Reporter. Herskovitz said she became Rossio's manager in February 2002, and their contract entitled her to 10 per cent of gross revenues and other amounts earned from entertainment industry work negotiated by her firm. Rossio, however, ended their contract in March 2013. The former manager claims she managed the writer while he signed to write (with Ted Elliott) installments of “Pirates of the Caribbean” saga, apart from “The Lone Ranger”, “Deja Vu” and upcoming projects “Lightspeed” and “Instant Karma.” Rossio is also associated with the anti-vaccination movement, writing in a tweet from November 23, 2018, "My heart goes out to all the parents of vaccine damaged children, who have to not only endure the sadness of their loss, but also the vitriol of ill-informed and insensitive people (such as those here). Anti-Vax is equivalent to calling someone a nigger and makes as little sense". Subsequently, Rossio received a strong backlash from Twitter users for his use of a racist slur, and for comparing defenders of the anti-vaccination movement with victims of racism. Filmography (partial listing) Other credits References External links * Wordplayer.com * }} Category:1960 births Category:American male screenwriters Category:California State University, Fullerton alumni Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:Living people Category:Writers from Kalamazoo, Michigan Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:People from Santa Ana, California Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Screenwriters from Michigan